1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to electronic control systems and methods of disabling electrical equipment and, more particularly, to a method and apparatus for allowing or disrupting passage of power in electrical equipment, such as appliances or the like which may be rented out for temporary use.
2. Description of the Related Art
There are many establishments which specialize in the rental of electrical appliances such as televisions, video cassette recorders, washers, dryers, and the like. Such electrical appliances are usually rented for a specified period of time for which a rental fee is paid by the renter of the electrical appliance. A general problem associated with such electrical appliances that have been rented is the failure of the renter to return the rented electrical appliance within the specified period of time, while at the same time continuing to operate the electrical appliance.
Efforts to make it impossible to operate electrical appliances when a predetermined period of time is reached include the incorporation of devices such as timers into electrical appliances.
The related art is represented by the following patents of interest.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,085,422, issued on Apr. 18, 1978 to Tatuji Niwata et al., describes a video security system for pay-TV that can disturb an image on the screen of a TV receiver for fee-charged viewing thereof. Niwata et al. do not suggest a method and apparatus for allowing or disrupting passage of power in electrical appliances according to the claimed invention.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,494,114, issued on Jan. 15, 1985 to Norman Kaish, describes a security arrangement for rendering microprocessor-controlled electronic equipment inoperative after the occurrence of a disabling event. Kaish does not suggest a method and apparatus for allowing or disrupting passage of power in electrical appliances according to the claimed invention.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,549,179, issued on Oct. 22, 1985 to William J. Stenardo, describes a remote control system for remotely controlling the audio volume on electronic equipment having an audio output and particularly on electronic home entertainment equipment possessing an earphone connection. Stenardo does not suggest a method and apparatus for allowing or disrupting passage of power in electrical appliances according to the claimed invention.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,700,296, issued on Oct. 13, 1987 to Roy A. Palmer, Jr. et al., describes an electronic access control system for appliance type means, such as refrigerators, televisions, washers, dryers, and the like. Palmer, Jr. et al. do not suggest a method and apparatus for allowing or disrupting passage of power in electrical appliances according to the claimed invention.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,845,484, issued on Jul. 4, 1989 to Thomas R. Ellsberg, describes an automatic audit system for "tracking" the single-copy sales of newspapers in newspaper rack machines. Ellsberg does not suggest a method and apparatus for allowing or disrupting passage of power in electrical appliances according to the claimed invention.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,289,372, issued on Feb. 22, 1994 to Jon E. Guthrie et al., describes an equipment tracking system that provides current and accurate configuration management information regarding the physical status of computer-related equipment. Guthrie et al. do not suggest a method and apparatus for allowing or disrupting passage of power in electrical appliances according to the claimed invention.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,537,612, issued on Jul. 16, 1996 to Sol M. Cherrick et al., describes a remote control hand-set means for disrupting the normal operation of a television receiver. Cherrick et al. do not suggest a method and apparatus for allowing or disrupting passage of power in electrical appliances according to the claimed invention.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,563,586, issued on Oct. 8, 1996 to Matthew C. Baum et al., describes an apparatus for limiting access to control of electrically operated equipment. Baum et al. do not suggest a method and apparatus for allowing or disrupting passage of power in electrical appliances according to the claimed invention.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,767,771, issued on Jun. 16, 1998 to Leonard A. Lamont, describes an electronic equipment theft deterrent system. Lamont does not suggest a method and apparatus for allowing or disrupting passage of power in electrical appliances according to the claimed invention.
Japan Patent document 57-4802, published on Jan. 11, 1982, describes a retrieval device for raising the efficiency of inventory control. Japan '802 does not suggest a method and apparatus for allowing or disrupting passage of power in electrical appliances according to the claimed invention.
Japan Patent document 62-95041, published on May 1, 1987, describes an information service system. Japan '041 does not suggest a method and apparatus for allowing or disrupting passage of power in electrical appliances according to the claimed invention.
None of the above inventions and patents, taken either singularly or in combination, is seen to describe the instant invention as claimed.